


Just Like Cinderella

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to an amusement park when he's having a particularly unlucky day feels a bit like tempting fate, but Combeferre likes the adrenaline too much to let that stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth of my seven valentines giveaway fics - for [**percyyweasley**](http://percyyweasley.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: courferre, first meeting, 'I was walking by the roller coasters and SOMEONE’S SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD' AU

Combeferre isn't having a particularly lucky day. So far, he's already managed to spill coffee on his shirt, tear the shirt he'd changed into, managed to lock himself out of the house on his way out, and ended up late to meet Joly and Bossuet because he was trying to get Enjolras to wake up and let him back inside so he could retrieve his keys. 

He suspects that he's somehow taken Bossuet's bad luck for the day, but he can't quite bring himself to mind too much. Not when Bossuet looks especially pleased with the way Joly is constantly leaning into his space and casually touching his arm as they speak. If today is Bossuet's lucky day and Joly decides to make a move, Combeferre is more than happy to balance it out with some bad luck.

Going to an amusement park when he's having a particularly unlucky day feels a bit like tempting fate, but Combeferre likes the adrenaline too much to let that stop him. Besides, if he's not there, then there won't be anyone to take photos of what he suspects will end up being Bossuet and Joly's first date, and nobody to force them to go on the slow rides to give them some time alone together. So Combeferre _has_ to go. For his friends' sake.

He doesn't even mind that he feels like the third wheel, because it means that Bossuet and Joly are getting somewhere. He dutifully puts another layer of sunscreen on when they reach the park and confirms to Joly that he has not one, but _two_ water bottles in his backpack, along with a basic first-aid kit. He also has the printout of the map from the park's website, which they'd sat down with the night before to plan out the order in which they're doing everything. It's even colour-coded for different times of the day.

They go through a few of the smaller roller coasters first to get started, leaving Joly's cane at the start of the line and going back to retrieve it before moving on to the next ride. By the time they're done with the first four rides, Bossuet and Joly are holding hands, laughing with the rush of adrenaline. They get halfway to the next ride before they realise they've forgotten Joly's cane. 

Combeferre laughs and points at a nearby bench. "Why don't you sit down over there while I get Joly's cane? I won't be long."

"No need to rush, take your time!" Joly calls out as Combeferre walks away, clearly happy to spend some time alone with Bossuet.

Combeferre deliberately walks slower, smiling at the ride attendant and apologising for forgetting the cane. He's taking his time walking back to Bossuet and Joly when a shoe comes flying out of nowhere and hits him in the side of the head. It makes him stagger, mostly out of surprise, and knocks his glasses askew. He adjusts them, waving away the concerned strangers around him, and picks up the shoe.

It's a lime green canvas shoe with a thin sole and white laces. Combeferre frowns down at it, rubbing his head, and takes it with him along with Joly's cane.

By the time he returns to the bench, Bossuet and Joly are holding hands, leaning against each other and wearing identical grins.

"Combeferre!" Joly calls out happily. "You set out for my cane and you've returned with a shoe as well."

"And a headache," Combeferre adds. "This shoe came flying out of nowhere and hit me in the head. I'm not even sure _how_. I can't actually work out the physics to make this sort of thing possible."

"Are you okay?" Joly asks, eyes going wide with concern. "You're not concussed? Are you feeling dizzy? You should sit down and drink some water."

"I think I'm fine," Combeferre replies, but sits down anyway and opens one of his bottles while Joly checks him over.

Bossuet gives Combeferre the knowing smile of someone who has been forced to sit through countless checkups, and it then spreads into a giddy grin. "I'm sorry, my boyfriend tends to be overly cautious about this sort of thing."

"Oh, your _boyfriend_ ," Combeferre comments, smiling. "That's new. Though I can't say that I'm particularly surprised. Glad that you've finally gotten your act together, maybe. There's only so much mutual pining I can observe from the sidelines without wanting to intervene and the last time I tried to play matchmaker, Jehan gave Bahorel a black eye."

"And kissed him better afterwards!" Bossuet points out. "Still a success, in the end. But for the record, I'm glad you didn't resort to matchmaking this time. Especially not today, when things don't seem to be working out very well for you."

Combeferre laughs. "Yes, I can't really blame you for that."

"Well, you seem to be fine," Joly concludes. "Is your head still hurting? Do you want to sit down for a bit longer before we keep going? I hope you know that I'm going to keep checking on you throughout the day."

"I know you will, but I think I'm fine for now. My head doesn't hurt any more, except for when I try to figure out how this shoe actually made it off someone's foot. Assuming it wasn't thrown, which I really hope it wasn't, for their sake."

"Oh my god!" a voice shouts. "Is that my shoe? Did it hit you? I'm so sorry!"

"Well, I'm guessing it wasn't thrown," Bossuet mutters as the three of them turn to see a guy running towards them while carrying a matching shoe to the one in Combeferre's hand. Bossuet hums appreciatively. "He's cute."

"As your boyfriend," Joly says, "I resent that."

"It's okay, you're still the cutest."

The guy _is_ cute, and incredibly apologetic. His sunglasses are perched on his head, on top of his brown, curly hair. He has olive skin, freckles, and it occurs to Combeferre that perhaps he should be annoyed, not checking the guy out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't even know how my shoe came off. Did it hit you? Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?"

"I'm fine," Combeferre replies, smiling. "I stopped your runaway shoe with my head, but hey. I don't have a concussion, so I think I'm winning."

"It hit you in the _head_?" the guy asks despairingly. "I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you? Buy you lunch? Take you out for dinner? Maybe get your number?"

"Smooth," Joly comments, and Bossuet elbows him.

"Maybe all of the above," Combeferre suggests, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. 

"I am _so_ okay with that. I'm Courfeyrac, by the way."

"I'm Combeferre."

"And I'm Joly!" Joly speaks up. "This is Bossuet, and he's my boyfriend."

Bossuet grins. "Yes I am."

"And I still have your shoe," Combeferre realises, handing it over. "Whoops."

"Aww," Bossuet says, wiping away pretend tears as Courfeyrac puts his shoe back on. "It's a perfect fit."

"Just like Cinderella," Joly agrees, nodding seriously.

"Does this mean I get to talk to birds and mice?" Courfeyrac asks excitedly.

"I like you," Joly decides. "Combeferre, you have to keep him. Him?"

"Yeah, him," Courfeyrac nods, smiling. "Thanks for asking, though!"

"Do you have friends that are waiting for you to return?" Combeferre asks.

"I'm kind of third-wheeling," Courfeyrac replies. "Like a tricycle. Just here to make sure things started off smoothly, but they'll be fine without me now."

"What a coincidence," Joly says, nudging Combeferre with his cane. "We'll be fine without Combeferre."

"I'm really feeling the love," Combeferre grumbles, but he smiles when Courfeyrac offers him a hand up. "I'll give you a call to find you later, I guess."

"Wow, you're tall," Courfeyrac murmurs appreciatively, looking up at Combeferre once he stands. He looks down at his feet. "Good shoe."

Combeferre laughs quietly, happy to continue holding Courfeyrac's hand. "Maybe double-knot your shoelaces before we go on any roller coasters."

"Noted. How do you feel about roller coasters that send you on loops, backwards and upside down?"

Combeferre grins. "Lead the way."

Perhaps his luck is looking up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join the [valentines giveaway](http://kiyala.tumblr.com/post/109753702916) on tumblr!


End file.
